


Fire and Water

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that classic old fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Water

Aris was woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of…. crying?…. coming from Thomas’s room. Groggily, he pulled himself up, making his way out of his and into his friend’s room; pausing once he’d opened the door a crack. He saw Thomas curled up in the corner watching a flame flicker in his hand. Aris was astounded, he thought he was the only one with powers like that. Thomas’s face glistened with tear and Aris’s heart ached for him.   
“Thomas,” he whispered, voice hoarse.   
Thomas’s head snapped up and viciously wiped away the tears clinging to his face.   
“What are you doing here Ari?” he asked, hugging his knees.   
“Hold out your hand.”  
Thomas’ eyes widened, shooting Aris a look full of fear.   
“What’re you scared of?” Aris asked softly, sitting down next to Thomas and leaning against him.  
“Im different Aris.” he began, “I’m scared of hurting people. I’m scared of hurting you.”  
Thomas whispered the last bit, as if unsure whether Aris would like it. He did, Oh he loved it - but that’s besides the point.   
Aris didn’t budge so, slowly, Thomas offered his hand to Aris a flame immediately igniting. Shooting him a quick smile, Aris put one hand under Thomas’ to steady it and then put his other one into a fist above the other’s hand. Squeezing his fist, slowly but surely, a steady stream of water leaked from between Aris’s fingers, extinguishing the small inferno below.   
Thomas’ eyes widened.   
“You can do it too?” he whispered, more of a question than a statement.   
Thomas moved his hand so it rested on Aris’ palm then proceeded to lace their fingers together after he received a nod of consent from the younger boy. He seemed confident but his eyes were full of doubt and fear. Squeezing reassuringly, Aris, painfully slowly, leaned in.

Just before their lips could meet, Thomas pulled back a couple of centimetres.   
“I’m scared of hurting you, Ari,” he said, his breath ghosting Aris’ lips.   
“You could never hurt me.”  
Aris pressed his lips to Thomas’s and any doubts he had were gone. 

Thomas would never hurt him.


End file.
